


sweet denial

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Top Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: the title is self explanatory (also, the tags) but here, some more top!chloe and sub!lucifer with the added bonus of ball gags and the red eyes we all love.





	sweet denial

**Author's Note:**

> wrote another deckerstar smut fic because why not? please let me know if you enjoyed this, if you find any grammar mistakes i'm sorry i'm not a native english speaker and i have no beta, we die like men, so yeah that, but still, enjoy and this fic goes to the germ lovebots on tw!! (follow me there btw @hamfxtz)

Chloe steadied herself and took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she wanted to do this, the first time he had given up control had been enough to know that se wanted to do it again every once in a while, the need grew stronger everyday and Lucifer noticed. 

In fact, he brought it up first, offering to be at her mercy once again, letting himself be control and ordered around, he seemed to like it, so she happily agreed, relieved that she didn't have to ask first.

She collected herself and stepped out of the bathroom, only to find a very much naked Lucifer sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. 

She looked down, taking advantage of the few extra inches her heels provided and his position, he looked at her, his eyes already slightly hazy, a calm but expectant expression on his face.

"First things first, kneel on the bed, Lucifer." She gestured mildly to the place where she wanted him, while he found his position she went to grab a few things, a bottle of lube and gag were the only things she needed for now. She set them on the bed and looked at Lucifer again.

"No talking unless I say you can." Chloe started, as her hands grabbed the gag with a red rubber ball and made her way over to Lucifer. She looked at him, up and down, admiring his body and every tensed muscle, hummed to herself and resumed her task of putting the gag on. 

"Now, we're gonna play a little something today" Chloe began again, noticing his raised eyebrows a her words, clearly interested. "I know how much you like taking what you want, wherever you want, but today, you won't come until I say so...or If I want to." She added the last bit with a spark of mischief un her eyes, he groaned, the sound rumbling in his chest but muffled by the gag. "Nod if you understand the rules" Chloe said as she firmly held Lucifer's chin with one hand, she waited until he nodded and smiled pleased by his obedience. Just perfect.

"Lay on your back" She watched as he did so, then leaned slightly, letting her cleavage move right past his face and then got up again. Not missing the hungry look on his eyes, the internal struggle of calling the thing off and his desire to be good for her.

Her hands traveled down his body, letting her fingertips caress his warm skin until she reached his cock, she smiled wickedly and looked directly at him, grabbing his hard shaft and moving in up and down with a firm hand, his lips parted and he let out a small gasp, Chloe touched the head with one of her fingers, marveling at the already wet tip, she used to to smear precum all over his cock to help for more swift movements.

She went on for a while, quickening her ministrations and then slowing down again, enjoyed the frustrating sounds coming from him every once in a while, his hips stuttering everytime he was close, only to be stopped by her taking her hand off of him. 

He moaned at that, wanting nothing more to spill all over hand but being denied over and over again, his cock turning red with her torture. And if it weren't enough, she took his cock in her mouth, swallowing in a quick motion, which made me him grasp the sheets under him, turning his nuckles white with the effort of staying still.

He tried to be good and stop himself from bucking his hips into her mouth, to let her work and make him suffer a little more, but he couldn't help the involuntary movements, at that, he heard a 'pop' and her mouth wasn't on him anymore, he looked down at Chloe, who was now raising an eyebrow at him, he wanted to ask for mercy but he couldn't speak, the gag making sure of that, and if he was honest, he didn't want her to stop, no matter how much his body screamed for relief. 

He watched as she moved away and started to slowly take off her clothes, the red bralette and the matching panties, she was basically giving him a strip tease without the music and he couldn't take his hungry gaze away from her, she was the only thing in his mind and he wanted to be inside of her so badly. 

He twitched again, releasing his grip on the sheets, after she took off the heels she returned to be the bed, getting on top of him. She let her eyes and her hand trace the hard lines of his chest, getting closer so she could leave kisses all over it, he closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch and let his hed fall back, so she continued, going up again and nibbling at his earlobe, making him gasp and shudder once more. 

She lifted his head and took off the gag, tossing it aside and waiting until he moved his jaw, she smiled at him, not quite done yet, and let her other one wander down to her own hot center, already wet and waiting to be filled by him.

She gathered some of her juices and let two fingers to his mouth, which he took without hesitation, licking and sucking until there was nothing left, like it was water found in a hot desert and he could do nothing more but drink it like it was holy, the one thing he wouldn't get tired of.

Pleased, she let her fingers out of his mouth and let her her hand take a firm hold of his chin. "You can speak now", she indicated, waiting to hear his loud pleading words once she started again, she got off of him and sat down on his side, taking her cock on her hand again, this time with slow movements, making it a bit excruciating, his chest lifted and his body shivered, she smirked and continued, once his body was covered with sweat once again and string of 'please, Chloe' came out of his mouth she removed her hand, stopping all stimulation and no doubt the orgasm that was coming, from the way he growled and his eyes turned red again, she knew he has reached his breaking point.

His eyes didn't go back to the soft brown she knew, instead, they burned brighter with desire and need, hoping for mercy and the sweet release he was being denied of. "Chloe...", he whispered softly, his voice a a little raspy and his breath quickened, she placed a hand over his heart, feeling his rapid heartbeat and his warm skin turned into a flushed pink. 

"Soon, I promise", she bit her lip and got on top again, lining up her entrace to his cock, with the intent of looking for her own release first, she sat back down slowly, letting out small gasps at the feeling of being stretched by him again, it was a feeling she couldn't get tired of, once she was fully sat down, she closed her eyes and started moving again. 

Lucifer couldn't move, his head far too gone, melted by pain and pleasure and need, he watched as she bounced up and down, her tits catching his attention, his hands moving to cup both of them gently, playing with her hard nipples to elicit more lous sounds from her, if he couldn't come yet then he would help her have have a majestic release, he moved his hips up, thrusting to meet her movements, watching as her breath quickened, her own hand came down to her clit, moving and pressing in quick motions, her head fell back, and her other hand looked for support, trying to maintain her balance and the heat pooling down on her stomach let her know she was close.

"Not yet.." He heard Chloe said and his eyes snapped shut, trying to think of anything to keep him from spilling inside of her, wanting to please her and make her proud. "No, look at me, Lucifer." She said again, he knew his eyes were shining in a bright red, she looked directly at him and soon after that her walls were clenching around him and that almost made him come undone completely, her moans filling the round and his groans matching the desperation he felt inside. 

"Please, Chloe, I can't..." He was trembling now, almost frantic, she took a moment to compose herself again, enjoying the aftermath of a great orgasm, but enough was enough, and she wanted to see him lose control too, so she moved again, slowly at first, a moan got caught in his throat and his muscles tensed at the sensation. 

Chloe rolled her hips, enjoying the feeling and knowing he would too. "Please..." Came again from his mouth, huskier and heavier now, she smiled softly and nodded. "You may come now, let go, Lucifer" She purred and quickened her movements, never taking her eyes off his face, wanting to see every expression and every bit of him relax, his moans got louder and soon, he gripped her hips hard and his counter movements stopped, as he came inside of her and he squeezed his eyes shut, riding waves of unimaginable pleasure after being denied for so long, he felt out of his body, every movement from her was even more intense than before, every sensation made him shiver and his eyes closed once again, he didn't even notice her second orgasm or when she got down and lay next to him, only when he felt her hand tracing small circles on his chest he came down from his high.

"Feeling okay?" She asked, noticing he had opened his eyes and they were a soft brown again, he nodded and smiled, getting closer to her mouth so he could kiss her, thanking her for a fantastic evening with his lips. 

"That was absolutely cruel woman, but fantastic nonetheless." He said once words seemed to work again in his mind. 

"Hmm, yeah? Maybe I'll do it again" she joked and she didn't miss the smirk on his face at that. Okay, she would gladly do it again if he enjoyed it that much.

"Thank you, Chloe, it was perfect." He kissed her again, and she let herself be loved by the man who trusted her so much in every possible way that it made her heart leap with joy. 

"I love you, Lucifer" She whispered quietly, letting the cool night air wrap then around and his warm skin offer all the comfort she needed.

He smiled to himself and gripped her tighter to him, not willing to let go the best thing in his life, "I love you, too."


End file.
